Ponyville/Gallery/Season 2
The Return of Harmony Part 1 Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png Applejack harvesting corn S2E01.png|Nice corn field you got there Applejack The Return of Harmony Part 2 Discord, "First changes of Ponyville" S02E02.png|"Beautiful, isn't it? This is the new and improved Ponyville, and these are only my first of changes." Ponyville in chaos S2E02.png|Ponyville in chaos. Main 5 walking to the library S2E02.png|Daylight returns. Discord skating on the soapy road S2E02.png|Discord skates away on the soapy roads. Berryshine pepper shaker S2E02.png|Ponyville turned upside down. Berryshine notices fake buildings of Ponyville falling down S2E02.png|'Berryshine': I've gotta lay off the punch. Ponyville is in chaos S2E02.png Ponyville rainbow dome S2E02.png|Ponyville is freed from Discord's rule. Lesson Zero Sunrise over Ponyville S2E03.png|A new day begins in Ponyville. Golden Oak Library sunrise S2E03.png Twilight epic smile S02E03.png|Wait, what? Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png|Now that's what you call a list Luna Eclipsed Twilight walking S2E04.png|The Nightmare Night celebration in Ponyville Ponies dancing S2E04.png|A decorated dance floor Twilight 'we're here' S2E4.png Rainbow Dash on roof S2E04.png|That's one creepy eye on that building. Pinkie Pie scared S2E4.png|Nightmare Night-themed stands in the market Twilight trying to find Luna S2E04.png|Twilight is determined to find Luna. The Cutie Pox CMC Bowling 2 S2E6.png|A bowling alley Scootaloo Scooter 5 S2E6.png|Scootaloo riding her scooter down a street. Class S2E6.png|Apple Bloom showing off her new talents. Pinkie Pie on front of entrance S2E06.png|Pinkie watching Apple Bloom pass by. May the Best Pet Win! Fluttershy 'Somewhere in here...' S2E07.png|Fluttershy showcases the animals who live near her cottage. Derpy Cameo Appearnce S2E7.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash Fan Club Treehouse S2E8.png|The clubhouse serves as the "Rainbow Dash Fan Club" headquarters. Construction Site S2E08.png|A construction site Waterfall S02E08.png|A waterfall Hoofer Dam S2E08.png|A dam near Ponyville Secret of My Excess Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops next to the well S2E10.png|Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops standing around Twilight this isn't weird S2E10.png|Twilight takes Spike to a doctor Mane Goodall here you go S2E10.png|and a veterinarian Spike ruins of sugarcube corner S02E10.png|Spike destroys Sugarcube Corner in his rampage. Hearth's Warming Eve Ponyville in snow S2E11.png|It looks kinda chilly but being inside in the warmth makes it all better Family Appreciation Day Farm overlook S2E12.png|Sweet Apple Acres at night Big McIntosh and Applejack second sign S2E12.png|The field of zap apple trees Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara arrive S2E12.png|Diamond Tiara and Filthy Rich walking up to the farmhouse Cutie Mark Crusaders treehouse S2E12.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse Travelling to new land S2E12.png|Could this be future Ponyville? A new home S2E12.png|The Apple family started out small. Ponyville expanding S2E12.png|Ponyville eventually grew into a town. Baby Cakes Hospital S2E13.png|A hospital Mr. Cake with diapers S2E13.png|Mr. Cake and the babies Mrs. Cake restocking candy S2E13.png|The stock room in Sugarcube Corner The Last Roundup Derpy Hooves Town Hall S2E14.png|Derpy has done some damage Crowd listening to Applejack S2E14.png|The crowd gathers in front of the damaged town hall Train Station S2E14.png|The Ponyville train station The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Fluttershy's House S2E15.png|Fluttershy's cottage Outskirts S2E15.png|Wow Dash, you are as fast as a bullet. Eh, faster Pinkie Pie's tent at the front S2E15.png|The apple cider stand at dawn Read It and Weep Rainbow Dash shout S02E16.png|The Ponyville hospital Hospital Exterior Night S2E16.png Carousel Boutique at night S2E16.png|Carousel Boutique Twilight's Library at night S2E16.png|Golden Oak Library Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Ponyville CMC clubhouse S2E17.png|A certain apple orchard. CMC Treehouse S2E17.png|A certain clubhouse in said certain apple orchard. Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png|Some fancy tents in the town square Town Square Exterior S2E17.png|There are plenty of couples going on dates on Hearts and Hoovew Day. Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png|Another shot of Ponyville School in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png|School in all it's beauty School in imagine spot 3 S2E17.png|The dilapidated, abandoned school in Apple Bloom's imagination A Friend in Deed Rooster Morning S02E18.png|The good, old-fashioned rooster crowing into the morn. Pinkie Pie chases Cranky Doodle across Ponyville S02E18.png|Pinkie chasing Cranky Doodle Donkey across Ponyville in a bid to win his friendship Cranky hide by Statue S2E18.png|Hiding behind a statue of Princess Celestia. Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy's cottage S2E19.png|Fluttershy's cottage Fluttershy at Town Square S2E19.png|Fluttershy going shopping in the town square market Asparagas shop S02E19.png|Walking up to an asparagus shop Sugarcube Corner S02E19.png|Sugarcube Corner Taxi pony S02E19.png|A horse-drawn taxi Miserable Fluttershy returning home S2E19.png|Fluttershy sadly returning home after her outburst at Rarity and Pinkie. Dusk at Fluttershy's home S2E19.png Locked up S2E19.png|Fluttershy's cottage, all boarded up It's About Time Fluttershy crawl S2E20.png|Poor Fluttershy Party bags S2E20.png|That was such a massive glomp. Twilight with glasses 2 S2E20.png|A couple of houses from Ponyville can be seen in the background. Pinkie Pie screaming S2E20.png|Pinkie is the best when it comes to panicking. Rarity shall we do S2E20.png|One of the many bridges in Ponyville is visible along with some houses. Rarity how do we S2E20.png|and again... Rarity what it is S2E20.png|and yet again... Everypony else S02E20.png|A great lot of ponies from Ponyville Pinkie Pie Big Mac rope bridge S2E20.png|The long bridge is visible. CMC S2E20.png Cerberus S2E20.png|Cerberus appears in Ponyville. Cerberus roaring S2E20.png|Cerberus Pinkie Pie's lead S2E20.png|Okay everypony, follow my lead... Pinkie Pie screaming S02E20.png|...Abandon thread! Berryshine frightened window S2E20.png|It appears the homes in Ponyville have thse kind of windows. Shoeshine hiding S2E20.png|Hiding in a barrel. Noteworthy frightened door S2E20.png|Hiding at home. Spike seeing Cerberus S2E20.png Twilight isn't this great S2E20.png|Never seen Twilight so happy during a time of chaos. Cerberus gnawing on roof S2E20.png|Something here indicates the big doggie likes red-colored fruit, much to Sweetie Drops's horror! Twilight magic S2E20.png|Time to stop Cerberus from damaging Ponyville. Twilight looking adorable S2E20.png|She never fails at being adorable. Twilight huh...! S2E20.png|"Huh!" Fluttershy rubbing Cerberus' belly S2E20.png|The menace has been stopped. Pinkie Pie running S2E20.png|It's all over. Why are you still freaking out? Twilight and Spike about to enter tent S2E20.png|Entering Madame Pinkie's tent Pinkie Pie about to enter library S2E20.png|Pinkie about to enter Twilight's home. Dragon Quest Applejack and Pinkie Pie digging hole S2E21.png|What are you two doing? Fluttershy's house S2E21.png|Those mountains are breath taking Rarity with her less than drab camouflage S2E21.png|Too formal for a once-in-a-lifetime event Don't you think? Rarity Pomp & Circumstance S2E21.png Hurricane Fluttershy Rainbow Dash flies over Ponyville S2E22.png|Rainbow goes so fast that she leaves a rainbow behind Fliers landing on the ground S2E22.png|Dropping flyers for everyone to read Mule 'None taken' S2E22.png|"none taken" The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png|It appears that the meeting is in Twilight's tree house Reservoir1 S02E22.png|Ok everypony, prepare to fly as fast as you can Ponyville Confidential Ponyville skyview S2E23.png|A nice looking town you ponies got there SchoolLettingOutS2E23.png|School, who doesn't love school? Ponyville zoom-out S02E23.png|A town full of gossip Spa S02E23.png|The spa Background ponies reading S2E23.png|Everypony seems interested in reading nowadays Background ponies in the market S2E23.png|If you look to your left you can see the asparagus market Rainbow Dash pouring rain S2E23.png|This is some kind of punishment, you three fillies had it coming MMMystery on the Friendship Express Pinkie watching Big McIntosh carrying cake S2E24.png|That cake seems delicious.....and heavy Rainbow and Fluttershy helping S2E24.png|You need all the help you can get Mac Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png|A force field should help as well Big McIntosh replacing the train car wall S02E24.png|Awww, you carried the cake and you were left behind